A Time For Comfort
by iloveromance
Summary: A painful New Year's Eve is lessened by the reality that someone else is hurting, too. And a comforting touch is all that is needed to soothe both of their aching hearts.


_**A/N: I wanted to write a Niles/Daphne New Year's Eve story that is more unique than my other NYE stories, and therefore some of my readers may be disappointed in the ending. At present I have no plans to write another ending/sequel that ties things together and fills in details, nor do I want things to be resolved. Some things are best left to the imagination. **_

The unlocking of the door brought Niles out of his thoughts, bringing worry yet again.

He'd come over unannounced and without anyone's knowledge, certain that his older brother would be livid. And Frasier would have every right to be angry. After all, it wasn't every day that one finds their little brother in their living room, sitting in the dark on their beloved Cocoa Channel sofa. But if anyone should understand it should be Frasier Crane.

It wasn't the first time that Niles had been thrown out of the house, although the fact that it occurred tonight of all nights; on New Year's Eve, was quite hard to take. Worse, he hadn't counted on his belongings being tossed out as well. Now he had no home and, as it appeared, no marriage.

His car packed to the gills with his cherished and invaluable belongings, he had no idea where to go. A hotel was out of the question, for it was New Year's Eve and every lodging establishment in Seattle was full; even the unacceptable ones. Surely his family wouldn't object to having a visitor, at least for one night. He had his own key, to be used, as Frasier said so dramatically time and time again, under the most extreme of circumstances. And in Niles' mind, this was as extreme as it got.

But now, as he listened to the unlocking of the door, he started to wonder. Who on earth would be coming into Frasier's condo at this hour? Frasier was on a date tonight and his father was on an ice fishing trip with his buddies, so chances were slim that he'd returned so soon. That could only mean one thing…

The door opened, but Niles stayed hidden from sight, peeking over the edge of the sofa. A figure entered and then closed the door, increasing his curiosity. He sat perfectly still, watching like a voyeur, and when the moonlight cast a glow on her face, his heart skipped a beat.

_Daphne…_

In her red pea coat, her chestnut brown hair brushing against the collar, she was stunningly beautiful. But there was something wrong.

He glanced at his watch, surprised to find that it was nearly midnight. In a little less than a half an hour, the year would be over and a new one would begin. It was a time for celebration for most. Not that he had much to celebrate these days. He sighed deeply and lay back against the sofa cushions, content to give her some much needed-privacy. But a soft sound brought him to his feet.

He watched as she removed her coat and, as though in a hurry, rushed to hang it on the coat hook. He couldn't help but notice the way her blue sweater made her look even more like an angel than she already was. But something was different. And when she turned to face him, his fears were were confirmed.

Dear God… She was crying.

He started to speak, to ask her what was troubling her, but she brushed past him, barely noticing his presence. And then she disappeared into the hallway; the faint sound of the door closing in the distance.

He knew that he shouldn't intrude on her private life and in fact, he shouldn't be here at all. But he had nowhere else to go. And now he couldn't hide his worry. It was New Year's Eve and a time for celebration and companionship. True, he was alone, but Daphne certainly shouldn't be. The longer he stood alone in the living room, staring into the empty hallway, the more his heart ached.

Finally, unable to take it any longer, he moved slowly across the living room floor and crept into the darkened hallway. He reached her door and stood for a moment, saying a silent prayer for a sign that he was doing the right thing. But as he expected, none came. He'd just have to take a chance.

He knocked on the door softly, not surprised when she didn't answer. His heart beat steadily and he pushed open the door. The bedroom was dark, save for the moonlight that filtered in through the window, but he could see her clearly, lying face down on her bed, cradling her pillow in her hands, sobbing quietly. And his heart fell to pieces.

Slowly he entered the room and moved toward her, gently sitting down beside her on the bed. His trembling hand went to her back, rubbing in small circles. The trifle gesture seemed to calm and comfort her and when her sobs began to subside, he knew he should leave her be. But he stayed where he was; his hand moving upwards to allow his fingers to move through her soft hair. Her hair felt like strands of silk beneath his fingertips and he continued to stroke her hair, gently massaging the back of her head. As he did so, the heavenly scent of cherry bark and almonds moved under his nose.

The quiet sobs soon became shudders and in the faint distance he could hear the chiming of Frasier's clock, tolling twelve strands of musical notes. The old year had passed and a new one had begun. But he wasn't happy about it. How could he be, when his angel was hurting? She was so upset, and he wished; oh how he wished he knew what was causing her pain. She was an angel, a goddess and he loved her so much and he'd do anything in his power to make her happy again. But at least she was home; safe and warm. And suddenly nothing else mattered.

In the silence that followed, he could hear the soft, rhythmic sound of her breathing. She'd finally fallen asleep. He didn't dare wake her. Instead, he smiled and covered her with a blanket. In the darkness, the rod of light that came from the moon shining brightly outside of her window cast a soft glow across her bed; like the gentle hand of an angel, telling her that everything would be all right.

He watched her sleep, smiling for the first time in days. She was so beautiful. No wonder he fell in love with her at first sight. Suddenly he forgot about his own pain, and about his wife who thought so little of him that she threw him out of her house. It no longer mattered. He'd much rather spend his New Years's Eve in the company of an angel.

Very gently he leaned to kiss her soft cheek . "Happy New Year my sweet angel."

Happy New Year indeed.

THE END


End file.
